


The Femslash Goose

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: The Geese of Sesame Street [5]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Background Polyamory, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Female Deaf Character, Canon Character of Color, Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff, Geese, Interracial Relationship, Puerto Rican Character, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Another installment in the soulmate goose series.Set shortly after the OT6 gets together in Bob's goose story. After the relationship begins, the very first goose day belongs to Maria and Linda.
Relationships: Background David/Bob Johnon/Linda/Olivia Robinson/Luis Rodriguez/Maria Figueroa Rodriguez, Background Linda/Olivia Robinson/Maria Figueroa Rodriguez, Linda/Maria Figueroa Rodriguez
Series: The Geese of Sesame Street [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036148





	The Femslash Goose

When Maria and Linda first met, they became friends instantly. It helped that of all the residents of Sesame Street when Linda moved in, Maria was the most fluent in ASL. But that wasn’t why they became friends. They became friends because they had the same sense of humor, because they liked a lot of the same things, because they were both so sarcastic. It wasn’t long before the two were self-proclaimed best friends for life.

Several years into being best friends, their feelings for each other changed. Each of them was in a relationship. Maria had been dating David for years and they had just added Luis to their relationship. Linda had been dating Bob for almost as long. But as both women were polyamorous, finding that they had feelings for each other didn’t have to be a problem.

Neither Maria nor Linda spoke their feelings to each other until Linda and Bob gathered Maria, Luis, David, and Olivia together and told them how they felt. While Maria and Bob determined that they were basically siblings rather than potential romantic partners, everyone else agreed that they had romantic feelings for each other. Learning that Linda had feelings for her made Maria’s heart sing.

It was the same way she had felt a few days earlier, when she learned that Luis and David were her soulmates. Her elation only grew upon learning that Olivia also felt the same way. The six of them discussed feelings, but it was clear that they were all a little impatient to get to the kissing. Maria and Linda each kissed Olivia first before turning to each other.

Their arms were around each other in a moment, both quickly leaning in. Olivia laughing at their enthusiasm. Everything felt so right as their lips finally met. While kissing Olivia had been wonderful, somehow kissing each other was even better.

Their first kiss was soft and tender. Hands moved slowly from waists, to hips, to backs, to hair, to faces. Memorizing every detail. When they pulled away, they couldn’t stop smiling. They each kissed Olivia again, and the guys too. But they frequently returned to each other. Still thrilled that they both felt the same way.

Now that the six of them were together they liked to joke about how many goose stories might be ahead of them. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t a surprise when the first of those goose stories happened only a few weeks after they got together.

\--

Linda had to smile at the goose in front of her. This would be the second goose she had followed. And only a few weeks after her relationship with Bob had grown to include Olivia, Luis, Maria, and David. She wondered which of her new partners was about to be revealed as one of her soulmates.

The goose moved abruptly, reminding Linda that she wasn’t going to meet her next soulmate just standing around. She nodded. “_All right. Let’s go._”

Linda’s goose turned around and headed down the street past 123. There were a few people on the street watching, but she didn’t pay any attention to them. Learning the identity of her latest soulmate was the priority. Linda could feel her excitement building as they passed the arbor. As they passed the entrance to Hooper’s Store, Maria stepped out of the Fix-It Shop. She looked up at Linda, and it was obvious to both women that the goose was leading them to each other.

They ran to each other, the goose waddling as fast as possible to try and keep up. Neither needed any words as Linda caught Maria up in her arms and kissed her soundly. She felt the goose bump into her leg before it vanished, but she didn’t look up. Kissing Maria was far more interesting than watching her goose.

The two women held each other. While intense at first, their kisses became slower and more drawn out the longer they kissed. Linda caressed Maria’s face as she continued to hold her girlfriend close.

One of Maria’s hands ran gently through Linda’s hair. The other moved from her waist to the back of her neck. Linda sighed happily into the kiss. Maria was amazing, and she couldn’t get over the fact that they were soulmates.

“_I love you_,” Maria signed when they pulled away. “_I know it’s only been a few weeks since we started dating but…_”

Linda stopped her. “_I love you too._”

And with that, she pulled Maria in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters W and G, and by the number 16.
> 
> Maria having known ASL the best when Linda moved in is a long-standing headcanon of mine that has no basis in canon. But it makes me happy to imagine.
> 
> The further I get into this AU, the harder it becomes to avoid repetition with the polyamorous relationships. Fortunately, I only have one more I’m planning to write for the OT6. The rest are other pairings.
> 
> Of course any geese assigned to Linda understand ASL. Soulmate geese have to understand the person’s first and/or primary language.
> 
> I was having a lot of trouble finishing this story, but I got it done in time for the anniversary.


End file.
